


What Dreams May Come [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Prophecy (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have my soul, and I have my faith. What do you have, Angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Dreams May Come.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81971) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/jdqz)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-dreams-may-come-0) | 5.6 MB | 8:07


End file.
